Someone who cares
by SasUKE00006
Summary: What happened after the meeting of Espadas in Las Noches. Main pairing is Nnoitra x Grimmjow and Yes Grimmjow is Uke, don't like it don't read. Enjoy. Rated M for the next chapter.


Title: Someone who cares

Author: SasUKE00006

Pairing: Nnoitra x Gimmjow, Dash of Ulquiorra x Grimmjow rape

Reason for writting this: Becuase I wanted to contribute to this pairing neh.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach and never will.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

As I took my seat along with the rest of the Espada, I knew that it must've been important, seeing as all of us were called in. I looked to the side, watching as Aizen had finally taken his seat, a cup of tea in his hand."Looks like everyone is here." He started, taking a sip of tea, then continuing."It seems intruders are trying to break into Las Noches." No one gasped, seeing as we all knew this information before coming here. "Start the presentation, will you Kaname?" The ex-shinigami captain asked to one of his 'generals' "Of course sir." Tousen had replied, quite quickly in fact, as if he had heard Aizen's thoughts before hand. He moved his hand towards a small lever, pulling it back and a small hole opened in the lengthy table near the very middle so that everyone could see the small projection.

"As you can see, we have three intruders trying to break in. Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki." At that moment my head perked up. Ichigo Kurosaki was here in Hueco Mundo!? I couldn't believe it. Heh, maybe today won't be so boring afterall. Aizen conitnued to take small sips from his cup, as the rest of the Espada began to complain that these intruders were nothing but a bunch of kids and not worth our time. "I highly recommend you don't under estimate these so called 'kids'." He said placing his cup down. "Others have made the same mistake. They're humans who were once labled as Ryoka and sometime ago, four of them broke into the Soul Scociety and sucesfully took on the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." I really didn't pay much attention after that. Aizen said something about the girl we captured being the missing warrior, but my attention was caught when Nnoitra's voice pierced in. "Aw, so they've come to save thier friend have they? Why not let them try, they look weak as hell." I then looked to see Tia Harribel, the Third Espada, speak. "Have you been listening at all?" "Huh?" Was his reply. "Lord Aizen just told us not to under estimate them." " If I didn't know better I'd say you were worried about these little brats." A wide grin then graced his face. "Are you scared?" "What's that.." She said making a move to get up, however I slammed my hand down to get the other's attention, seeing as I have already stood up. Atleast that stopped a fight, damn Nnoitra and his sexist ways. I had heard from the other arrancar that Nnoitra did the same thing to the former Third Espada, who was also a female. I started to walk away, the other Espada's eyes all on me, including his own. "Where are you going..Grimmjow?" Tousen asked as I was about to walk passed him. " I'm going to kill them. You have to start exterminating pests as soon as they start infesting your home." I replied, glaring at the ex-captain. I still haven't forgotten that it was Tousen who turned my left arm into ashes, however that girl, the one Ichigo and the others were here to save, she healed my arm..restoring my rank as the Sixth Espada, and allowing me to kill off that little shit Luppi.

"Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order, sit back down." I glare and clench my fists. "Hey it's perfectly clear what he wants done! I'm going to remove these intruders." I stood compleatly still as silence loomed and I could see it in Tousen's face that he knew I was right, but had no excuse to make me stay. Then I heard it. "Grimmjow." I turned, seeing as it was Aizen who said my name. I hated the bastard, I really did, but all of us knew he was more powerful than any arrancar or Espada here in Hueco Mundo. I didn't feel like dying, seeing as i still had to try and win over Nnoitra's heart and beat the living hell out of the soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, so I replied quite simply, my voice giving no respect, but sounding like it. "Yes?"

"I apreciate your intentions and your enthusiasim, but I'm not finished speaking yet. Could you return to your seat for now?" It sounded like a simple question, but really it was a demand. I stayed silent. "Well?" He asked. "I can't make out your answer...Grimmjow Jaggerjack." My eyes widened slightly as I could now feel the immense spiritual pressure that raidiated off this man. It..it was over whelming, so much so that I was actually brought to my knees, struggling slightly to breath. Then it was was gone, I could feel a bit of sweat running down my face as I panted, turning around still on my knees, not wanting to face any of the others, especially Nnoitra. He must have thought I was a fool for doing that. "Good. I see you understand now." He said standing. Oh that was just like you Aizen, you make an example of someone, then act as if it never hapened. Bastard. "Members of the Espada. As you've seen, there are three intruders. It is unwise to under estimate them, but there is no need to become overaught either. All of you are too return to your quarters, and behave as if everything were normal." I looked back, my saphire orbs glaring at the man before me. "Don't be impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us." I glared even more. "And don't be concerned. Regardless of the situation, as long as you remain calm and stay with me, they're no match for us. We're unstoppable. Heh." Was the last thing he said before standing from his seat, and walking passed me, only giving a small smirk at the glare he was reciving from me before Tousen and the other shinigami captain he brought with him called Gin, followed him. As I sat there on my knees, still trying to catch my breath I heard the other members of the Espada rise from their seats and simply walk away, not bothering to help thier comrade. Not that I needed help, but it would be fucking nice if I knew someone cared.

That's the thing with arrancar, espcialy Espada. If there's more than one, then the first thing that goes through your mind is to kill off the other arrancar before you get killed yourself. I honestly don't know how ten Espada, and other weaker arrancar can live together in Las Noches without killing eachother. Was it because of Aizen's presence? Certainly if it wasn't for Aizen, the other Espada would've started killing eachother off to show that they are the most powerful arrancar in Hueco Mundo. Well, except for Ulquiorra, the little suck up. Out of all the Espada, he pissed me off the most.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when something litterly lifted me up then roughly set me back on my feet. "!" I turned to see it was the Espada I was smitten with. "Well now, seems your feeling normal." The grin on his face grew even wider as I glared at him. "Shut up Nnoitra." I spat. I really didn't mean for that, it's just my pride really won't let me say the words 'Thank you' to this person. "I didn't need any help from you." "You really need to learn to respect your superiors Jaggerjack." He replied. "You're only ONE rank above me! That's not much of a differance if you ask me!" I yelled. I seen him sigh slightly. "If you don't get that temper of yours under control, then Lord Aizen will defenately do more than just subdue you with his spiritual pressure." "Pft, why the hell would you care Nnoitra? Last time I seem to remember you being interested in that female we captured and brought to Hueco Mundo, now I thought you were a sexist bastard." I seen the grin on his face dissapear and he glared at me. I would've shuddered because of this, but luckily I didn't.

"Like I said, Jaggerjack. If you don't respect your superiors, then they'll surely turn you into pray." He said walking away, not even bothering to look back.I looked to him as his back was turned to me. I couldn't help but think of what he said. _"They'll surely turn you into pray." _ What did he mean by that? I highly doubt that we arrancar would stoop as low as to eat eachother when there was no need to. Surely that's what he ment by pray, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days seemed slightly akward. Most of the Espada, save for Harribel, Starrk, Wonderweiss, and Barragan...where staring at me strangely, as if they were watching me. What was going on? After another day or so, I finally decided to confront one of the Espada following me. "Come out, and tell me why I shouldn't Cero you into ashes!" I yell into a somewhat empty hallway. The person who emerged was none other than...

"What the hell do you want..Ulquiorra." It HAD to be him..the one person I hate in this place almost as much as Aizen and the other two ex-shinigami captains. No answer. Of course, he wouldn't answer to anybody he thought was 'trash.' Pft, made me hate him even more. "Well!?" I said looking to him. Still he is silent, his emerald orbs still watching me. "Damn it Ulquiorra, answer me NOW!" I yelled. "I'll Cero your head off if you don't!" Finally he speaks. "Your Cero would never touch me, Grimmjow." I glared at that. He thinks he's so fucking superior, it makes my gut twist with disgust. "Never know until you find out." I reply. Raising my hand to back up my threat..only to see the other Espada disappear, his Sonido getting the better of me. I felt a hand grab my arm, making my eyes widen slightly.

"You need to learn how to respect your superiors..Grimmjow." He said, his face showing no emotion what so ever. "Lord Aizen seems to be fed up with your disrepecting almost everyone. And has asked me and some of the other Espada to watch you." I glared slightly. So this was because of Aizen!? I tried to pull my arm away only to feel his grip get tighter. "!" "Lord Aizen has also instructed us that if you disrespect another one of your fellow Espada, that we are to make you respect us." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Even if you can beat me in battle what makes you think I'll EVER respect you Ulquiorra!?" My question was replied with an even firmer grip on my arm. "Who says we will be fighting one another?" Wait..what? "How else would arrancar settle a dispute like this!? You're quite stupid Ulquirro-!"

I didn't get to finish that sentence.

I suddenly found myself on my knees, the Espada before me had gripped my arm so tightly it felt as if it were about to shatter the bone. I bit my lip as he spoke. "I don't seem to recall asking you on how arrancar settle conflicts. Usually I brush away small insults from trash like you...but because of Lord Aizen's orders, I think this time you shall face the consequences of your actions Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

I suddenly felt that my arm had been released, only for Ulquiorra's hand to grab my hair instead, tugging on it roughly. "Stay where you are." I heard. I bit my lip. He was the fourth Espada, two ranks above me, and everyone, including Aizen seemed to respect him a lot. Does he really have as much power as he says he does? Either way, I did as he said, staying compleatly still, except for the ocasional shudder or two. I shut my eyes as the pulling of my hair became more frequent. It didn't hurt much, but it was pretty fucking annoying. I then heard something, the sound was swift and I couldn't make it out. What was Ulquiorra planning?

"Open your mouth." He said quite simply. However I knew that it was actually a demand, because of what he said next. "If you don't, I'll force it open." I shuddered slightly, but still I kept my mouth shut. Normally, I'd be using my Cero to probably try and turn this guy's head into ashes, but in this situation, even I knew that in these seemingly empty halls, the other Espada must be watching..

Even Nnoitra.

I finally open my eyes and I was about to say something, when I felt something shoved into my mouth. "!" Finally I knew what it was. It seemed I now knew what Ulquiorra intended to do. "Now, because of Lord Aizen's orders, you're going to be punished for your disrespect Grimmjow. Your mouth will be very sore tonight, however it won't be because of a swift blow to the face." I..I couldn't believe it! Does he really think I'll suck him off, in a place like this!? Just because I don't respect him!?

"Oh, and Grimmjow. If I feel that your wanting to harm me in any way, I'll just make sure you recive even more pain from the others." I shuddered even more, and apprently Ulquiorra felt that, and, still roughly gripping my hair, started to move that damned member of his slowly, but harshley in and out of my mouth.

I was very tempted to bite down on the tip each time it retreated, then slammed back into my mouth, however I remembered Ulquiorra's threat. If I did anything like that, then there would be a good chance one of the other Espada would join him in teaching me "respect". It was really quite pointless, forcing someone to respect you is not respect, it is fear. They don't want to die or get hurt, so they fear you and 'respect' you. Ulquiorra...Aizen..and most of the damned Espada here will NEVER earn my resect, even the human girl we captured has a better chance of earning anything from me than these fucking bastards.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a shortage of breath. "!!!" I litterly gagged as i felt the other Espada's tip near the end of my throat. He kept it there for a good minute or so before pulling back out and pounding back in, making me lose even more oxygen. He continued this, keeping any sounds of pleasure to himself, that or he bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Pft...and he calls me trash.

After a couple more minutes, it was finally done, my eyes widened as a warm, sticky substance made it's way down my throat, litterly making me breathless in the process of swallowing the foul liquid. He let go of my hair, and withdrew his member, and watched as I hit the ground, my eye lids heavy from the activites, the bastard's essance dripping from the side of my mouth. I was about ready to pass out..yet I felt such burning hatred for this bastard..I wanted to kill him so damn badly. Though I realized that if I couldn't even stop him from doing this, what chance did I have against him in battle?

"Remember that feeling Grimmjow." I heard him say. "Be warned, the other Espada are not as kind as I am with these kinds of punishments. Be lucky you wern't taken." At that moment, my vision became blury and after a few short moments, I passed out.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

_"Nnoitra!" I said, watching the other perk his head up from a small book he was reading. "Eh?" was his reply. I gave a smile and presented him with a small giftbox. "Swiped it from the world of the living, it wasn't hard at all." He gave a slight chuckle, poking my forehead. "Now now, what would I do if you had gotten caught by Lord Aizen because of this trip?" I gave a small smirk at that. "You're worth every bit of the pain."_

My eyes suddenly snapped open. W-what the hell was that!? Where am I!? I looked around at my suroundings a bit. I tried to open my mouth to speak, only to quickly grunt in pain. Only then did the memories of what had happened return to me. Damn it..my..my mouth was so sore, it felt like my jaw was broken in several places. I try looking around again, and I see that I'm in some kind of medical ward, however no other arrancar were there, I was the only one. Wait..I remembered being inside of a hallway when I passed out, How the hell did I get to the medical ward?

"Ah, so you're up Jaggerjack." My eyes shifted to the left to see that someone was standing in the entrance to the ward. However I recognized the voice imediately. "..." Of course I couldn't answer, my mouth was sore as all hell. "Well now, it seems Ulquiorra got you pretty good, you were passed out for about two days." The Fith Espada said, his trademark grin gracing his face. The grin grew when I glared at him. "Aww, what's wrong Jaggerjack, did you wish for it to be someone else?" I glared even more, I would have bitten my lip or gritted my teeth if not for the pain my jaw was in.

Too be honest, I was too pissed off too even think of someone else in Ulquiorra's place, but I remembered what that little suck up had said. _"Be warned, the other Espada are not as kind as I am with these kinds of punishments."_ If it had been Nnoitra instead of Ulquiorra, would he have taken me instead of making me suck him off? I honestly don't know, but if what Ulquiorra had said was really true, then I didn't want to impose the wrath of my fellow Espada, or Aizen and his Shinigami lackies.

I really didn't hear what Nnoitra had said after that, seeing as I slowly turned my head away from him, making sure I didn't cause myself even more pain, my mind returning to the sweet, but short lived dream I had before waking up. Nnoitra was so much kinder in the dream, I wonder if he could be like that in reality. "Hey, Jaggerjack, are you listening to me?!" I heard his voice finally, breaking my train of thought. "?" His trademark grin had dissapeared, and a small glare was on his face. "I was saying that Lord Aizen, Gin and Tousen also saw what had happened two days ago." Wait what!? Ulquiorra did that..in front of Aizen and those damned lackies of his!? Not caring of how much pain my jaw was in, I bolted upright in the bed I was in. "I'LL KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER!!!" I didn't care if yelling that out caused me so much pain that I wouldn't be able to speak again, at least those would be my last words. I looked to the Espada before me, and I couldn't believe what I seen. I didn't look at at his face exactly, just his visible eye.

It must've only been for a second, but I was sure I seen it..it seemed like..concern. Was he worried? Why? "Grimmjow." He said. He used my first name, that's not normal for him. I kept my eyes on him as he slowly walked towards me. "You really need to be careful." He said. Wait, did he just say what I think he said!? I titled my head slightly, to show I was confused, and I was glad he knew what I had intended to say. "Man, you really can be such an idiot sometimes Grimmjow. I warned you before that if you didn't start respecting your superiors, they'd turn you into prey. And I was right. Just be glad Ulquiorra isn't the type to take people, he's more of the _submissive_ type anyways." I blinked. That certainly was more information than I wanted to hear. I started to open my mouth to say something, even if it did hurt I wanted to get it off my chest, however I felt a long, slender finger brush over my lips, stopping me. "You need rest, the girl should be in here again to help heal your mouth again soon." He moved his finger away. "Grimmjow, I'm not warning you, but now I am asking you...do not provoke the other Espada to hurt you. You may end up in a worse state than this next time." He turned away. "If you do that, then I'll help you find a way to get back at Ulquiorra." I looked on as he walked out of the ward. He'd help me get back at Ulquiorra? Pft, I didn't want to get back at him, I didn't even want Nnoitra's help in doing so, no matter how kind the offer. I would kill that little suck up of an Espada with my own hands, with no help from anyone. However, I couldn't help but think that Nnoitra was right. If I disrespected another one of the Espada again, I might not be as lucky. I layed back down slowly, as to not hurt my jaw, and stared at the ceiling. Why was he so kind to me? I know for fact that Nnoitra thinks he more superior than all the other Espada in Las Noches, even more than Ulquiorra. Then again, he's only trying to prove he is stronger than any female that crosses his path, which is why he is constantly fighting with most of the female arrancar and the Third Espada herself. I layed there wondering until I was tired of thinking about it. I closed my eyes. The moment I did, I seen his face, giving me a warm smile. Hm, maybe I should just accept he has some kind of special 'reason' to be nice to me. At least I know now that someone cares for me here.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Phew! Done! This pairing is very rare, seeing as there are absoluetly no fanfiction dedicated to it! So I contributed! Please excuse all spelling mistakes, my computer hates me. And this is my first Bleach fic, so I think Grimmjow and the others might be a bit OOC. Forgive me for that. Review please! Flames are welcome as well.


End file.
